Chapter Three - Icing On The Cake
by HarlsGirl96
Summary: Harley and Mr. J plan their wedding. When Harley shows him the cake she wants for the wedding, he is more delighted than to put the icing on her little cake.


(Chapter Three takes place a month after Harley decided she was ready to be Mrs. J and wed the Joker. In this chapter, the two villains plan out their wedding.)

Harley was sketching out how she wanted her wedding cake to be, while Mr. J was making a list of who to invite. One of the problems with the invitation list was that he couldn't figure out who to invite since everyone wanted him dead, as well as Harley. His parents were dead, his relatives lived too far away or just didn't know who he was (besides the worldwide news) and he didn't have anyone he considered as a friend. Harley on the other hand had no problem inviting people, including Poison Ivy.

The last time Harley went to a wedding was when she was the bride, getting married to a stuck up controlling loser named Guy. The Joker at the time (who was an Arkham patient under Harleen's care) crashed the wedding and killed Guy before either of them could say 'I do' along with the Priest. At that time Harleen knew that the Joker loved her, and wanted her more than anyone ever had. Otherwise, he would be killing for no reason and of course he just doesn't murder without a particular reason.

"How's the list comin' along Puddin'?" Harley asked while finishing her sketch of her desired wedding cake.

"It's coming… alright. Though, I only have three people on the list." Mr. J replied.

The only people who he could put on the list was Poison Ivy (out of Harley's request), and two of his trusted Henchmen. He was dumbfounded for once in his thirty-five years of his life. Joker needed help, but he didn't want to sound too helpless to sound like a child. Meanwhile, Harley got up and showed him the sketch of how she wanted the wedding cake. It showed that it had velvet cake inside that had white icing with green and purple diamond cut-outs representing The Joker's color scheme with edible joker cards stuck in the cake. On the top of the cake, was a beheaded Batman with oozing strawberry jelly coming from the neck. This made Mr. J laugh.

"I LOVE IT HARLEY GIRL!" he shouted in joy. He scooped her up and plopped her pale butt on the clean kitchen counter. On the counter next to her was icing of her own. The Joker grabbed it, took a quick look, and looked at Harley with one eyebrow up and a grin on his face.

"Toots you naughty Daddy!" she giggled. Mr. J laughed as well to her statement, and it was all true. Joker was a naughty thing to Harley. He wanted her more than any other man would want, and adored her body from her blonde pig tailed hair to her cute delicate toes.

Once she made her statement, he pulled down her skin tight leggings and took off her knee high boots from Injustice. The clothing ripped off perfectly as he smiled in devilish goodness, and they fell onto the floor. The Joker spread her legs wide and gave her pink cunt a licking for a good five minutes. All you could hear were moans as The Joker was eating her out. No other man she had ever been with ate her out as good as Mr. J did. Guess that's what happen when you're with an older man, the more experienced the better! After the licking, he got a fistful of vanilla icing and slapped in all over Harley's pussy. He sucked his fingers of the remaining icing on his hands, and began to devour her cunt once more. My god did she love him, and he loved her. Ever since weddings plans have sparked in the clown prince's mind, he had become gentler than ever before. Not only was he happy, but he was also pleased with that fact that Harley would become his wife in a couple more weeks.

The icing was almost gone from Harley's clitoris and vaginal lips, as the Joker came up off his knees and kissed her on the cheek. His blood red lips were now gone, exposing his natural lips. For as long as Harley had been with Mr. J, she never had seen him without any of his clown makeup on, except for one time she accidently walked in on him jerking off to a picture of herself and him together. Without his makeup, he looked totally different but at the same time the same. He had kind eyes and a straight nose with thin lips alongside his thick scars on the side of his face. When Harley walked in on Mr. J, he froze his palm on his shaft and yelled at her for looking at his hideous face. With that being said, she left him be and remembered to knock on the shower room door before entering so another incident like that wouldn't happen again.

After ten minutes, he came back out with re-applied red lips and smiled at her. As he sat back down and wrote down more names for his list, she bent over and kissed him on the lips and whispered,

"Thank you Daddy…"

"You're welcome Poo." He said back with a grin.

Harley went off into the bathroom/shower room, removed the rest of her clothing from her half-naked body, and turned on the bathtub to fill a hot bath with soapy suds. She picked out a cotton-candy flavored bubble bath, the one that The Joker loved to smell on her precious body. Cotton candy reminded both of them of county fairs/circus' because of the cotton candy vendors, and being a clown prince and princess you couldn't go wrong there.

The young blonde girl removed both of her pigtails and plopped her hair in a messy bun since she didn't want her hair wet. Before getting in, she heard a knock on the door from the outside of the bathroom. It was Mr. J, in a SHORT purple robe barely covering his manhood. He smiled and pulled the string on his robe and let it fall to his knees. Both of the two were now naked, and kissing passionately. Harley didn't bother leaving her makeup on, but of course Mr. J had to. It was his staple element to his ego.

"I've been waiting a while to have another one of our romantic evening bathing session…" Mr. J said, then kissed Harley on the forehead.


End file.
